Current tools for simulating artwork in an environment (e.g., simulating the appearance of a painting on a wall) are static. In a static simulation, a user may provide a still photo of an environment where the user desires to place an artwork. Sizing calculations is performed on a still photo of a desired artwork and superimposed on the still photo of the environment. In this way, the static simulation produces a photograph of what the artwork may look like in the desired environment.
One of the problems with the static simulation is that the user is not able to simulate the selected artwork in a desired environment in real-time. The user must wait for sizing calculations to be performed and applied to a selected artwork. Then the selected artwork must be superimposed on the photo of the desired environment. This process requires the user to provide a photo of the environment and then wait for the selected artwork to be sized and superimposed. If the user wishes to adjust the placement of the artwork, change the size of the artwork, or change the selected artwork, then the process must be repeated. If the user wishes the change the perspective of the environment, then the user must supply a different photo of the environment corresponding to the desired perspective and the process must be repeated, thus resulting in further delay.